Bleach Funny Day
by Misaki Phantomhive
Summary: Cerita gaje yang dibuat buat lucu-lucuan.Gomen,kalau ada yang engga tertarik karna w juga ngerasa lawakannya garing kayak keripik kentang xD


**Cerita paling gak jelas yang dipersembahkan khusus untuk anda yang membacanya...**

**Kaname : Siap2 ada pertempuran nanti**

**Misaki : pertempuran apa ?**

**Kaname : udah liat aja nanti..**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Kaname <strong>

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Comedy *WHATTT ?!***

**Anime : Bleach milik om Tite Kubo**

**Langsung aja **

* * *

><p>Pada suatu hari pagi-pagi yang jelas pagi banget,banget sekali Ichigo langsung bangun karena dia mimpi buruk,tepatnya jam 3 pagi.<p>

Ichigo : busett dahh,mimpi apa mimpi serem banget mimpi w...

Jadi yang jelas mimpi Ichigo itu serem,usut punya usut mimpinya kayak gini :

-Ichigo Dream-

Ichigo terdampar di sebuah kelas dengan keadaan kelas yang sangat intinya kelasnya itu udah gak tepat didepannya terdapat seorang perempuan dengan ukuran tubuh yang pendek dan badannya kecil sebut saja perempuan itu yang udah ngenal Rukia sejak lama langsung menyapanya dengan sautan.

Ichigo : HOOOII Rukia! Ngapain lu ?!

Dengan tampang heran Rukia menjawab..

Rukia : Keluyuran nyari setan dan sekarang setannya udh ketemu!

Ichigo : maksud lu setannya w ?

Rukia : iyalah..

-End Dream-

Jadi intinya Ichigo ketakutan karna dirinya dianggep itu sekarang dia lagi ngaca di yuk readers..

*Sampe kamarnya Ichigo*

Ichigo : alahh,Rukia sakit nih mosok tampang keren kayak gini dibilang setan..

Readers : yah elah w lebih kece dari lu..

Author : apalagi authornya.. *nyamber kayak satelit*

Ichigo : yang jelas sama2 keren..

Akhirnya Readers dan Author dikasih jempol dan foto bareng sama Ichigo.. *heeehhh

Eto.. tadi ceritanya sampe mana ?

Oh iya,jadi Ichigo langsung engga bisa ngelanjutin tidurnya akhirnya dengan terpaksa Ichigo menunggu sampe jam 5 pagi dan sambil menunggu Ichigo nonton acara2 gaje di pagi : film movie yang mau habis,berita pagi yang kadang bikin berhoam ria,berita olahraga yang bikin Ichigo asik garuk2 kepala padahal kaga ada kutunya dan acara lain-lainnya.

Saat Jam menunjukan pukul 5

Apa yang akan terjadi ? *To Be Continued*

* * *

><p><strong>Kembali lagi bertemu saya Kaname-senpai *pingin banget dipanggil senpai (plak) Kali ini Ichigo makin tidak terkendali,tapi disini Rukia sudah mulai muncul xD kya kya <strong>

**Dibalik Layar : **

**Kaname : pertempurannya udh dimulai **

**Misaki : pertempuran apa sih ? orang disini netral2 aja kok.. **

**Kaname : heee,gak sabaran tunggu aja.. **

**Langsung aja...**

* * *

><p>Saat jam menunjukan pukul 5<p>

Ichigo : buset,udah jam lima tuh mandi ahh..

Ichigo langsung mandi dan berpakaian seragam sekolah dengan rapi selesai itu dia langsung menuju ke dapur untuk memasak masak mie dan langsung menuju meja makan deket tv.

Ichigo nonton tv dan langsung menyetel chanel *pip* dan menonton Dora The Explorer

Ichigo : Yeeey doranya udah mulai,wahh ada peta oh iya ada boots.. waahh ada kursornya

. . . . . . Krik Krik. . . . . .

Abis nonton kartun kesukannya,Ichigo berangkat sekolah dan sampai sekolah dia langsung nyamperin Rukia yang lagi duduk ngerjain sesuatu

Ichigo : oi,lagi ngapain lu ?

Rukia : kalau diliat juga tahu

Ichigo : BUSET,ADA PR?!

Rukia : Haaiiik! Ichi-kun..

Ichigo : Kyaa! GOD DAMN!

Rukia : Syuh syuh.. *ngusir*

Dengan kecepatan speedy Ichigo langsung ngerjain selesai dia langsung gigit jari karena akhirnya Ichigo kena demam mendadak dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

...End...

* * *

><p><strong>*Di balik layar*<strong>

**Misaki : Sungguh cerita yang bener-bener engga nyambung n gaje!**

**Kaname : Terima kasih imoutou **

**Misaki : Senpai baka baka bakaaa! *lempar basoka 10 tahun**

***kena kaname* #BUMMM**

**Kaname : Hoi! siapa lu!**

**Misaki : orang..**

**Kaname : w tahu! Ngajak ribut lu! **

**Misaki : yare-yare *kagebunshin no jutsu***

***5 menit kemudian***

**Kaname : Eto Misaki-chan ?,Hmm baiklah buat para Readers makasih ya udh mau baca fanfic ini! Arigatou Gonzaimasta! ^-^**

**Ichigo n Rukia : Sumpah kita di jadikan lawakan gaje -_- *nepuk pundak satu sama lain***

**"Akhirnya semua berakhir dengan bahagia ,sihlakan reviewnya"**


End file.
